Resisting Fire
by Mal Loup
Summary: Pit crash lands into Hyrule and meets Zelda and Impa. Link has been kidnapped by Ganondorf. First crossover. Made by Mal Loup and Stygge-Ulven
1. Chapter 1

Pas

ZELDA

"Have you seen Master Link lately, miss?" Impa, my nursemaid, asked me as we walked through the gardens.

"No, Impa, you know what father will think if I do. Also, he's busy saving other people, I'm sure." I picked at the flower I was holding. Who was I to think that I was the only one who he thought was worth saving? I'm a princess, I'm sure it's something he has to do.

"Gods above!" Impa cried out and pointed towards the sky.

I looked up in time to see a flaming ball coming straight towards us.

I grabbed Impa and put up a shield around us. The fireball exploded on the ground, shaking the whole shield.

"Is-is that a man?" Impa peeked.

I dropped my shield and looked in the crater. Indeed, it was a man! But-were those wings?

The boy, who couldn't be more than fourteen, cried out in pain and touched his wing gingerly.

"Are you all right?" I called down.

"Who's there?!" He stood up and pulled out a bow and notched an arrow. "Show yourself!"

"Your highness, no!" Impa cried as I stepped into the clearing, waving smoke away.

The boy looked surprised. "Who are you?"

"My name is Zelda, I can help you." I dropped into the crater.

He put his arrow back in the quiver and placed the bow on his back. "My name's Pit."

"Nice to meet you, Pit." I glanced at his wings. "Are you an angel?"

He nodded. "I work for my goddess, Palutena. Unfortunately, I was knocked out of the skies and now I'm stuck here for a while until my wing heals."

"Palutena?" I murmured.

"Miss, are you all right?" Impa called.

As quick as lightning, Pit had an arrow notched in his bow and he fired.

I held out my hand and disintegrated the arrow. I then turned to him. "That's just my nursemaid, Impa. She's no threat to you."

Pit put his bow back on his back and his wings twitched. "I need help setting my wing."

"Impa can certainly do that for you! Impa!" I called up to her.

She slowly made her way down, trying to avoid getting dirt all over herself, and then looked at Pit. "Gods and goddesses above! Wings?!"

"Impa!" I scolded. I turned to Pit. "I'm sorry for her rudeness but she can certainly help you, as I've said before."

He grunted, his eyes swept up and down Impa's short, sturdy form. "You know how to set a wing?"

"Yes, I've done birds before for a young girl before." Impa hesitated before approaching him. "Which wing?"

Pit turned around and pointed at the one that was misshapen.

"Ah, well." Impa grabbed it and set it back in place.

A horrible crack filled the air and I felt like throwing up.

Pit groaned and turned to face Impa. "Thank you."

"So how did you fall? I mean, I know the wing, but how did you dislocate it?" Impa asked.

"There's a war raging on in the Temple of Palutena. I was knocked out of the skies, something that doesn't usually happen." He looked at me.

"Then we shall help you get back up there. Impa," I turned to Impa, "help him out and get him to the palace where he may recover. Don't let father know." I warned.

Impa nodded

_A/N: This story is made by moi and Stygge-Ulven. Review if you want it to stay. Too bad, it's gonna stay anyway. ;P_


	2. Chapter 2

LINK

I listened to the sound of the crickets and sighed. It was peaceful to just sit on the hill overlooking the castle while looking up at the stars.

My thoughts immediately turned to the angel that fell, the one who seemed to follow Zelda around like a lost puppy.

I stood up and walked down the hill towards the castle. I needed to make sure that Zelda was safe before she turned in for the night.

When I knocked on her door, she didn't answer.

"Zelda? It's me, Link." I knocked again.

Still she didn't answer.

I twisted the doorknob and entered slowly, quickly looking around the room.

The whole place was trashed, clothes were thrown all over and lamps were shattered, her mirror had been thrown to the ground and her bed had been flipped.

I pulled out my sword and raised my shield as I looked for the danger.

Zelda wasn't here which either meant she was taken or she was with the angel.

She had been spending a lot of time with the angel, more than she ever spent time with me.

I forced myself to focus on the current task that I was doing when I heard a low chuckle.

"Well, you aren't who I was hoping for, but you'll do."

Ganondorf stepped out of the shadows and quickly used his magic to disarm me.

I breathed quickly but kept my head clear, trying to get rid of the fear within me. I had battled him a thousand times, why was I so afraid of him now?

"I'll do for what?" I asked, keeping my distance.

Ganondorf took a giant step toward me and I quickly shuffled back. "My plan."

He shot a fireball at me but I rolled out of the way quickly.

I heard it hit the wall behind me and soon he was throwing multiple fireballs at the same time, making it harder for me to evade them.

One skimmed my arm, burning the flesh underneath it, and I cried out in pain.

Ganondorf stopped his attack, grinned maliciously, and threw a ball of white light at me.

I was too late to evade it and it hit me full on, sending me flying back into a wall.

I was paralyzed and I could only watch as Ganondorf slung me over his shoulder and carried me out.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait but we've been really busy. Thanks for all the reviews it means a lot to us.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

PIT

I walked behind Zelda as she was making her way to her room when I thought I heard something explode.

"Wait here," I pushed Zelda lightly against the wall and opened her bedroom door to see the same person who attacked the temple. He had the young man, who Zelda calls Link, in his arms as he walked into a portal.

"Link!" Zelda cried out, running into the room, hitting the wall where the portal used to be.

When she saw that the portal was gone, she began to hyperventilate and sat down on the ground, curling up into a small ball.

I never dealt with people before, just my army of angels which don't really count, so I had no idea what to do to calm her down.

"Princess Zelda, we need to tell your father what we saw. I cannot let that man who destroyed my goddess' temple go," I said gently, but firmly.

-0-

Her father had locked Zelda up in her room, guarded by hundreds of guards. He didn't seem to worry about Link much.

I snuck onto Zelda's balcony, avoiding the guards, and walked into her bedroom. I had never seen a room as big as this one before.

"Pit!" Zelda noticed me.

I shushed her and listened for the guards. When they did not come in, I sat down beside her. "We have to be quiet or the guards will find out that I'm in here."

She nodded and bit her lip in anxiety. "How are we going to find Link? Ganondorf could have taken him anywhere."

"We? No, Princess Zelda, I am. You cannot come with me or your father will notice you are missing."

"What? I'm coming with you. Link was taken because of me and the thought of it will stay with me until I get him back." She stood up and walked over to the balcony.

"And how are you going to do that when you cannot even get out of your own room?" I approached her.

"I can." She glared at me. "Do not think that I have not thought about getting out but the guards come in to check on me every ten minutes. There would be no way to escape without the guards alerting my father and the search parties start."

I thought for a moment before coming up with a plan. "I have an idea. We can get the one who fixed my wing- what was her name again?"

"Impa."

"We can get Impa to play you. She can hide her face and disguise her voice to sound like yours."

"That's a great idea! But, I wouldn't even know where to start looking for Link." She looked up at the sky.

"Well, how does Link look for you?"

"I don't know, he's just always shown up for me."

"Okay, then we'll just start asking around. That's a good plan to start off with."

She nodded. "Seems a little strange. Normally it's Link looking for me but now we've switched roles."

"We'll get him back, Princess." I assured her even if I didn't feel like it.

He was gone and we had nowhere to start looking for him.

-0-

"No one has heard anything. I am beginning to despair." Zelda covered her face with her hands, sighing in defeat.

I patted her shoulder comfortingly. . . well, as comforting as I could be since I have never had an instance where I was needed to comfort someone. "There are many areas we haven't searched. Don't give up hope."

The "comforting pat" I had given her seemed to work. She looked at me. "Do you really think so?"

"Of course! I wouldn't lie to a princess," I smiled reassuringly, "least of all to a friend."

She smiled back. "Then let's get going. Oh! How could I have been so stupid? Perhaps we should try Ganondorf's old hiding places. I've been to them all." She stood up instantly at the thought.

"You knew where he hides and didn't think that would be a good starting point?"

"Well I haven't exactly been in my right mind since one of my only friends has been kidnapped! Not to mention by the same man who kidnaps me!"

I held up my hands, showing I meant no harm. "I'm sorry, Princess Zelda. I didn't mean any harm."

She sighed deeply. "No, I understand. It was my fault, I should not have snapped at you. Forgive me."

"Always." I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say?"

"I was wondering where the first place would be."

"Right then, onward." She began walking towards where the sun was setting.

"Are you sure that's the right direction?"

She stopped and spun around. "Of course I am!" She turned to walk again but then stopped. "Pit, where is the nearest road?"

I smiled, amused, before turning east.

"This way."

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, it's been a really long time, but my internet wasn't working for this website on the computer I usually use. Then, of course, life got in the way and with my sister getting ready to enroll in college, we've just never had time to write. Much apologies. And because of all of this, the really long wait, I've updated.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

LINK

I could feel every little part of me that was aflame in pain. My fingers and toes throbbed, my head spun, my eyes ached, and my throat dry. I could also feel myself tied, the rope burning my skin whenever I moved my arms or legs.

I weakly opened my eyes, let out a small cough, and studied my surroundings since it looked as if I would be here a while.

Obsidian walls clashed with stone flooring, flames shooting from torches, lighting the room as much as they could. There was a stone altar in the middle of the room, which I am currently tied to, and a large obsidian staircase descending from the floor.

I swallowed, getting a feeling that I would not come out of this alive.

The sound of footsteps echoed the room and I looked towards the staircase. Sure enough, Ganondorf walked up. When he saw me awake, he gave a huge, malicious grin.

"Ah, you're awake. Good." He came to stand next to the altar I was on.

"What do you want with me, Ganondorf?" I asked.

He walked around the altar, taking slow steps as if this would make him seem scarier. "I am currently losing a war to Palutena. She has something that I need but, unfortunately, her angels are just too good and will not let me anywhere near the artifact." He paused for effect. "I found that there is a way to turn the angels against her, force them onto my side. It requires a blood sacrifice and who better than you?"

"You-."

"Yes, Link," he interrupted, "I know, 'I won't get away with this' blah blah blah. I originally had planned for Princess Zelda to be the sacrifice but it was you who walked in the door. Oh well."

"So you're going to kill me."

"Yes, but unfortunately I can't yet. I must wait for the full moon in three days time. Until then, you can stay here." He moved towards the staircase once more. "I'll see you in three days, Link."

And he disappeared, leaving me to my thoughts.

Obviously, I had to get out of here but how? The ropes were tight and every time I struggled, they seemed to get tighter. Was this some kind of magic or was it perhaps my own imagination tricking me?

I groaned and slammed my head on the stone altar, wondering how I'd get out of this one. How I couldn't break free from this was a mystery to me, I've managed it other times. Perhaps this time Ganondorf has learned and has made sure that it won't happen again.

I stared up at the ceiling, waiting for something to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, here's our idea: we will update at least once a week. There might be some times when we can't update, most likely due to my college classes or just pure laziness, but we'll try our hardest.**

_So I was thinking of writing short stories about the mailman that always appears in the Zelda games, about how he'd be the hero and stuff like that. Let me know what you think about that idea._


	5. Chapter 5

ZELDA

"Are we there yet?" Pit whined, dragging his feet.

"Hush, Pit, you are acting like a child." I scolded.

"I am a child." He blatantly pointed out.

"Really? Hmm." It certainly cleared up why he acted like one. "But aren't you the general of the army of angels?"

"Well, yes," he frowned, "I suppose I am… But we don't age normally."

"Oh. Okay."

"Well? Are we there yet?"

"Oh blast it, Pit, yes!" I threw my hands up in the air in exasperation.

He beamed. "YES!" He shouted, pumping his fist into the air, before frowning again. "But where _is_ here?"

"We're in Hyrule Field, in the Faron Province. It should be around here somewhere."

"What should be- whoa. That is one big building. How can it stay hidden?" He asked when he saw a large stone tower, spiraling up into the blue sky.

I honestly had no clue how it had stayed so hidden if it was so tall. "I don't know."

"You would think more people would notice it, right?" He mused, looking at a random traveler that was going to Ordon Village.

"There must be a spell keeping people from finding it."

We walked into the tower, searching the lower levels first.

"There's only a bunch of cobwebs here, Zelda," Pit complained.

"We must not give up hope just yet, Pit."

The rest of the tower was also empty, holding no information as to where Ganondorf would have gone.

"The next place is not too far from here, if we leave now we may still make it before dark." I said.

"Princess, rest. We cannot hope to rescue Link if we are tired. We'll stay here the night, get rest, and set out tomorrow." He gently grabbed my arm and directed me towards a small room that held a straw bed.

"You're right, of course."

"I'll keep watch, you sleep."

* * *

><p><em>For those who don't know, Pit is only fourteen, if I remember right, so that's why he has random moments where he's acting like a child.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

PALUTENA

I watched as my angels fought against Ganondorf's demons. Bright lights streaked through the darkness; the angels shone like radiant suns against the darkness of the demons, like lightning against the darkest night. Every time an angel would strike at a demon, it would light up the sky in a bright flash. The sound of swords clanging and bows twanging echoed in the unusually empty city. Shouts drowned out cries of pain and Demon Speech sounded rough and wrong in the city of angels.

I stood back, watching the battle from the safety of my temple, though I would like nothing more than to help my angels. Ever since Pit had vanished, fallen from the clouds during the battle, I had become more cautious of what Ganondorf was planning. If he had truly knocked my commander out of the sky, then he would have a more sinister plot than to just take over my temple and the heavens. The only question was what was he really planning?

"My lady, you must call for a retreat. We are losing." My second-in-command, Vyhi, told me, coming up from behind.

"Then call them back." I turned to face him. This should not even be something to think about. If my angels are in pain and dying, staying to fight should not even be an option.

He bowed quickly and left, shouting for a retreat.

I looked back at the battle and closed my eyes. Retreating would do nothing, for Ganondorf would not give up until he got what he wanted. We would have to hide somewhere he would not expect. Somewhere even I would not think twice about going to.

A demon popped up in front of me and I stabbed it in the face. It melted into a pile of black goop when I pulled my sword out. The demons were getting closer to my army, if I made a decision as to where we could hide, I would have to do it now. But where? Where could we go?

It dawned on me.

Hyrule.

It was the only place that Ganondorf wouldn't expect us to go. He would think we would go somewhere else in the heavens.

"My lady, behind you!"

I spun around and sliced through two demons that managed to sneak up on me while I was thinking.

"Thank you, Vyhi. Tell the others to make for Hyrule, we shall hide there." I told him.

"Hyrule? But-."

"Now."

"Yes, my lady."

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry for not updating yesterday and that this chapter is short, but hopefully you enjoyed it. We're going to try making the chapters longer<em>


	7. Chapter 7

ZELDA

I looked up from the campfire that we had built. The stone floor, which was now glowing a sort of orange color because of the flames, was covered in dust and was making my allergies act up. To prevent myself from sneezing, I would scrunch up my nose.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Pit asked me after the fifteenth time I had done it.

"Because I don't want to sneeze. Can we go outside, or something?" I stood up, making it clear that it was not a suggestion.

He followed me outside where we saw falling stars. It was strange, they were like falling stars but they were too bright, almost pure looking.

"What happened?" Pit cried out, looking at the falling stars in dismay.

"What's going on?" I asked as he took off running towards the nearest falling star.

He just continued running. My curiosity won out and I followed him.

I asked the same question again but instead of answering, he ignored me. I rolled me eyes. "Men." I said, exasperated.

Pit rolled his eyes as he heard me, muttering under his breath about important women demanding answers.

As we reached where the fallen star had impacted the soft, green field, he stopped near the edge, almost afraid to look down.

"Pit, seriously, what is going on?" I asked, stepping closer to him and looking down into the ruined earth. I gasped and backed away.

"Vyhi." Pit greeted the angel with a somewhat cold tone of voice.

"Pit." The angel matched his tone easily.

"What is going on? Why are the angels falling? Did you lose?" Pit asked, firing off questions in one breath.

"Pit, let him answer." I put my hand on his shoulder.

The angel, Vyhi, looked at me curiously before turning back to Pit. "The goddess has issued a retreat. We have lost the heavens." He looked at the ground sadly before glaring back up at Pit. "Ganondorf has won."

"Wait, Ganondorf is fighting in the heavens?" I asked, stepping forward. "But he's down here, in Hyrule with Link."

"I know not of whom you speak, but if Ganondorf is here in Hyrule, I must warn my lady." Vyhi turned to leave but Pit stopped him.

"Vyhi, why would Ganondorf be here if he has won the heavens?" Pit asked.

Vyhi slowly turned around to face us. "I am afraid that I don't know. But whatever it is, it cannot be good. There are a lot of artifacts, priceless artifacts, in the heavens that anyone would want to get their hands on. I'm afraid that there are just too many dangerous things that Ganondorf would want."

"Does Palutena know what he wants?" Pit asked.

Vyhi glared at Pit's lack of respect for calling the goddess by her name, but he shook his head. "I do not know, I have not asked her nor have I seen her since the fall. I must go find my fallen brothers now. Good luck."

"Thank you." I pulled on Pit's arm, begging for him to get going instead of asking more questions.

He got the hint and we continued on.

"So why don't you like Vyhi, was that his name?" I asked.

He was silent for a moment before answering. "Vyhi has always been jealous of my position in Palutena's army. Since I am younger than him, he believes that he should be first in command, even though he is not as great as I am." He smirked.

"But you don't like him, why?"

"Because he has insulted me and doubted my every move in the wars we have fought. His way has more casualties, opting more for a full frontal assault rather than using what is at our disposal, such as buildings to hide in."

I nodded even though he wasn't looking at me.

"You know we'll have to find Palutena, right?" He said, breaking the silence. "My guess is that she knows what Ganondorf wants."

"I don't have any objections." I looked up at the sky, which was now dark. The angels had finished falling and there were no stars in the night sky.

So then began our search for the goddess Palutena.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry about not updating last week, but we both had a lot of school to do. We will try updating Friday since this was supposed to be for last week.<em>


	8. Please read

_I would first like to say that I'm sorry this isn't an update. I have lost inspiration and am trying to focus on school. This story won't be abandoned, but of you have any ideas for this, I am willing to write when I have time. Stygge Ulven and I haven't been able to talk about where the story will be going besides the fact of what will happen to Link and Pit. I am really sorry that we haven't updated in forever. I would like to thank everyone that has followed, favorited, or/and reviewed this story. Hopefully, it we can't continue Resisting Fire, someone else will be able._


End file.
